The invention relates to a user interface arrangement for displaying and/or playing back video sequences. The video sequences each display an event and are captured in a monitoring period. The user interface arrangement comprises a control device and a screen, wherein the control device controls the screen for outputting a display. The latter comprises a timeline indicating the monitoring period or a part of the monitoring period. The invention also relates to a computer program for the user interface arrangement.
The monitoring of public spaces or rooms by video cameras is widespread nowadays. A screen and an operating device are often used for viewing the video recordings effected in the course of monitoring. The video recordings are usually replayed on the screen, wherein the replay of said video recordings is controllable by the operator device. It is known that symbols for the video recordings are displayed on the screen in time staggered order and are selectable and controllable by the operating device.
By way of example, the document DE 10 2006 059 065 A1, which probably forms the closest prior art, discloses a display for representing a course of a recording process, wherein the display represents, with time staggered resolution, video data of events recorded during the recording process.